A TARDIS resolve ter uma conversinha com o Doutor
by Odd Ellie
Summary: A TARDIS resolve ter uma conversinha com o Doutor tomando a forma de uma antiga companion - mais ou menos crack fic


_N/A : Essa fanfic é o resultado de insônia, insanidade Whovian e uma quantidade absurda de Gatorate ,se passa durante 5x01 The eleventh Hour durante o período em que o Doutor foi dar umas voltas com a Tardis antes de convidar Amy a se juntar a ele ,não é lá um primor de qualidade, OOC, tentativas falhas de fazer humor, diferentes shippings em cada parágrafo , vai de Humor pra Angst sem nenhum aviso ,e puro nonsense basicamente ,mas apesar de tudo eu gostei de escrever e talvez dependendo do seu tipo de humor você talvez goste de lê-la. __Spoilers com relação a The end of time e The eleventh Hour._

**A TARDIS resolve ter uma conversinha com o Doutor**

O Doutor não sabia onde estava. O que para ser justa não era algo tão incomum assim para ele, quando se viajava a tanto tempo quanto ele alguns lapsos de memória já deveriam ser esperados. Mas mesmo assim era uma situação incomoda toda vez que isso ocorria, não se lembrava de ter ido dormir, talvez alguém tivesse batido na sua cabeça causando um desmaio e a confusão atual ,não acontecia muito desde sua quinta encarnação mas sabe se lá quando antigos padrões iam voltar ,crise de regeneração ? Era bem possível, sua mente foi enchida com imagens difusas dos últimos dias, 6 bilhões de Mestres, _Oh yeah _, durante alguns segundos esqueceu a questão da sua localização e apenas ficou contemplando a imagem mental de 6 bilhões de Mestres e tudo que ele gostaria de fazer com eles , "_por que sempre os melhores já estão com alguém ou são sociopatas megalomaníacos que querem dominar o universo ?"_ se perguntou o Doutor antes de decidir que não era hora de pensar sobre ex namorados problemáticos , ele precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Se lembrou da volta de Gallifrey ,Rassilon, sua neta/mãe/Donna/Rose/Romana/Leela/Jenny aparecendo na sua frente foi bem surpreendente ,o Mestre impedindo Rassilon de matá-lo _"Ele me ama, eu sabia, hehe ", _Wilf ,as quatro batidas e deux ex machina do mal , morto por radiação de novo, ir visitar as ultimas pessoas que viajaram com ele, era um tanto estranho perseguir uma garota antes mesmo de conhecê-la mas dadas as circunstâncias ele achou que merecia e era um momento que o mãozinha do universo paralelo nunca ia ter ,e esse fato o deixou bem mais satisfeito do que deveria, regeneração, ainda não é ruivo ,a Tardis caindo, _Oh noes_, pequena pausa para o lanche, "será que eu ainda gosto de bananas ?" se perguntou o Doutor ao se lembrar dos gostos estranhos que Maça e iogurte agora tinham, rachadura no universo assustando menininhas escocesas que servem lanches para Timerlords sofrendo de efeitos de regeneração ,se lembrou de ter voltado a casa da garota e ter sido surpreendido por um taco de cricket ,objeto pela qual sempre teve grande afeição ser usado como uma arma contra ele, salvar o mundo em menos de vinte minutos e arranjar uma nova roupa em menos de cinco (um novo recorde pessoal esse ultimo), voltar para a Tardis ,dar uma pequena ida a lua, dessa vez sem nenhum rinoceronte lá, e isso era tudo que lembrava.

O Doutor abriu os olhos, algo que já deveria ter feito tempos antes já que o objetivo dos últimos momentos era determinar a sua localização e provavelmente pensaria mais a respeito sobre esse pequeno momento de estupidez se na sua frente não se encontrasse a imagem de uma mulher loira com um longo casaco rosa e um cachecol branco,a imagem da mulher com quem junto salvará o universo e dividira o que sem nenhuma exagero poderiam ser chamados alguns dos melhores anos da sua longa vida, a mulher que assim como seu planeta natal estava perdida para sempre.

-Você não pode estar aqui, Gallifrey se foi.

-Eu não disse que era Romana – disse a mulher a sua frente sorrindo.

-Astra ?

-Errado novamente, estou um tanto decepcionada ,quase mil anos viajando juntos e essa é a recepção que eu recebo , tsc ,tsc, tsc.

O Doutor ainda estava um tanto desnorteado mas mesmo assim não demorou muito para perceber que a mulher na sua frente era na verdade a sua própria TARDIS.

- Brilhante ! –disse o Doutor se levantando com um pulo.

- Nem tanto, link telepático, imagem mental a partir memórias, fácil – disse a Tardis sendo rodeada pelo Doutor que nem se importara em esconder a excitação que aquela situação lhe trazia, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e dando pulinhos ao invés de andar.

- Então , a que devo a honra ? – disse o Doutor com o sorriso mais encantador que conseguia produzir.

-Estou preocupada com você. – disse a TARDIS seriamente fazendo o sorriso do Doutor murchar e ser substituído com um certo ar de indignação.

- O quê ? Por que ?

-Seu comportamento nos últimos anos já tem sido um pouco estranho ,mas nos últimos meses tomou rumos catastróficos, então eu achei que deveria intervir.

O Doutor não conseguia acreditar ,imaginara diversas vezes como seria aquele encontro (muito mais do que qualquer um deveria pensar sobre como seria um encontro com uma versão antropoformizada do seu meio de transporte), mas a TARDIS era mais do que isso ,a sua única constante no universo ,o OTP de todos os OTPs e quando finalmente acontecia o que recebia era broncas ?

- Onde estamos ? – disse o Doutor tentando mudar de assunto .

-Na sua mente, não se preocupe são só nossas consciências e imagens mentais ,nossos corpos estão a salvo .- disse a TARDIS sorrindo de um jeito que por uns dois segundos fez ele esquecer que era com sua nave que estava falando ,como se Romana, a sua Romana especificamente ,a que o deixou em E-Space tivesse voltado,só durou uns dois segundos, mas que dois segundos foram aqueles.

- Por que Romana ?

- Achei que a conversa seria melhor se tomasse uma forma humana.

-Tá, mas por que Romana especificamente?Eu mal penso nela- disse o Doutor sem certeza de que realmente queria ouvir a resposta para aquela pergunta.

-Sim, mas eu posso ver que você sente falta dela, de alguém que seja seu igual, alguém que você ficasse realmente feliz de ver, portanto Romana. E eu também por que eu gostava bastante dela, e você também obviamente. Mas não tente mudar de assunto mocinho ,nós vamos ter uma conversa sobre o seu comportamento .

O Doutor resmungou algo ininteligível ,a sua tentativa de mudar de assunto não apenas falhara como lhe trouxera conceitos e memórias que ele preferia ignorar, a TARIDS resolveu por sua vez ignorar o óbvio desconforto do Doutor ,estava decidida, não gostava nem um pouco do papel de consciência do Doutor mas desde que Donna fora embora ninguém mais aparecera para ocupar o papel então era com ela, estava pensando nisso há meses e não iria desistir agora.O Doutor por sua vez naquela pausa na conversa constatou que aquela conversa iria acontecer independente da sua vontade, era melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

- O que exatamente tem de errado no meu comportamento ? – disse o Doutor se sentindo como se fosse uma criança de cento e poucos anos recebendo uma bronca de seus professores na academia, ele detestava se sentir assim.

-Três coisinhas, primeiro : Que negócio é esse de mentir sobre a sua idade ?A séculos literalmente que você não tem 900 anos- disse a TARDIS envergonhando o Doutor de uma maneira que ele não pensou que seria possível.

-Foi um impulso, Rose me perguntou e acabou saindo, e depois ela falou pro Jack ,e foi pra Martha, depois Donna, efeito bola de neve , sabe como é – disse o Doutor esperando que aquela desculpa a convencesse.

-Você falou que tinha 905 pra Martha bem antes que ela conhecesse Jack.

-Tá bem, tá bem ,tá bem, é uma coisinha de ego, não tem nada de errado com ser um pouquinho vaidoso.

-Isso vindo do mesmo sujeito que usa a mesma roupa todo dia.

-É que elas dão muito trabalho pra trocar e escolher modelitos que combinem com meu corpo é tão difícil,então melhor ficar com uma só de uma vez.

- Achei que nós tínhamos superado essa crise de meia idade na sua sexta regeneração.

-Desculpe Sexy, tem algo que eu possa fazer?

-Que tal parar de mentir sobre a sua idade ?

-Não vai dar sabe, ficou grande demais, colocar outra idade agora provavelmente geraria perguntas embaraçosas.

-Sei ... agora a segunda coisa, essa imagem de "Deus solitário" ,não consigo nem acreditar que você realmente se definiu assim, fico imaginando o que sete diria.

- Quem é sete ?

-Você , sua sétima versão.

-Você me chama por números ?

-Todo mundo faz isso.

- Quem é todo mundo?

-Você nem queira saber ,e estamos fugindo do assunto de novo, o que eu quero dizer é que, você se lembra como era no começo, se me lembro bem um dos motivos por que você saiu de Gallifrey justamente por que detestava a pretensão dos Timelords.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, isso era raro.

- E o terceiro e mais importante, companions ,você precisa de alguém.

-Não, eu não quero mais isso ,tudo que elas fazem é me deixar, morrer,ascender pra outros planos de existência,ou me esquecer,é confuso e dramático demais, e eu estou cansado disso.

-Eu entendo isso, mas o que você esperava ? Essa pose de Deus solitário pode funcionar aquelas garotas da Terra, mas a mim você não engana ,você precisa de pessoas ao seu lado, não só pra te parar,sei que ficar sozinho parece bom na teoria mas é claro pra qualquer um que evitar se conectar com outros não tem te feito bem, acho que não te vejo tão miserável desde o fim da guerra ,e também você está falando sozinho o tempo todo, era bonitinho nas primeiras vezes , mas agora está começando a dar nos nervos, a questão é que eventualmente as pessoas vão te deixar,mas entre estar com alguém que eventualmente irá embora e não estar com ninguém para sempre ,a primeira opção sempre vence,por algumas coisas vale a pena se magoar, felicidade só tem realmente significado se for compartilhada.

-Falar sozinho o tempo todo também tem me incomodado.

-E ficar sozinho ?

-Também, bem mais do que eu queria.

-Leve Amy com você.

-Como você sabe dela ?

-Suas memórias, e também eu percebo o universo de uma maneira bem diferente da sua,e confie em mim ela vai te fazer bem, você ganhou uma vida completamente nova então a aproveite,e tente conservar esse corpo por mais tempo ,até mesmo para os seus padrões as suas vidas estão acabando muito rápido.

-Eu vou tentar.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente o Doutor estava dentro da Tardis , estava deitado perto do painel de controle, talvez tivesse sido só um sonho mas ele duvidava muito disso, se levantou e passando a mão de leve nos novos controles ele disse "Obrigado Sexy", ele ajustou as coordenadas para a Terra, estava na hora de buscar Amy.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
